


i wanna spend every night with you

by broikawa



Series: percy's bokuaka week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in Love, BokuAka Week 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Sharing a Bed, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: there's one thing that rids keiji of all his stress – his husband.or ;; bkak week day 5 - [touch] [bed sharing]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: percy's bokuaka week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858111
Kudos: 75
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	i wanna spend every night with you

**Author's Note:**

> half way through!! this one is literally just pure softness :")

Keiji’s day to day life was not easy.

It was filled with work – both in and out of the house – that left him sitting at his computer for hours everyday, a commute that often made him wake up earlier than he wanted to, as well as a constant pressure of stress and a constant state of tiredness.

Lying down with Koutarou at the end of it all had to be one of Keiji’s favourite things to do.

He especially loved it when Koutarou was feeling particularly affectionate.

“I love you,” Koutarou said one night, pushing his nose to his cheek.

“I love you more,” he said in return.

“Keiji!” he drawled.“You can’t say that.”

“Why not?”

“‘Cause it’s not true.”

He smiled innocently. “It’s not?”

“No,” he said, “‘cause I love you more.”

“Of course it’s true,” he insisted. “I’d never lie to you, especially not about this.”

Koutarou couldn’t help but kiss him. Keiji smiled into his mouth, moving his hands downwards to interlock their fingers. He typically wasn’t a very physical person, preferring to do or say things to show his husband that he loved him, but he found it so easy to let himself go when he laid next to him.

Pulling away, Koutarou looked at him, his entire expression soft. “I love your smile, Ji,” he said.

“Really?” he asked, getting a nod in return. “Why?”

“It’s pretty,” he cooed.

Keiji turned away his gaze, his cheeks starting to turn a quiet pink. “It’s not.”

“Yeah, it is,” he told him, “I love it. Especially when you smile really wide.”

The statement caused him to do just that.

“You’re so beautiful,” Koutarou said, his hand coming up to his cheek. It was rough, and careful, and warm.

Keiji finally looked back at him, his smile still lingering. His hand settled on his arm. “Oh, hush,” he said. He said it in a way that made it clear he wanted him to keep going.

“Never,” he teased.

“You are, too,” he said. “Beautiful.”

“Keiji…” he murmured, his ears more colour with every second.

“It’s true, you are.”

Koutarou put his head down, his face in Keiji’s shoulder.

“Kou,” he said. Koutarou looked up, and Keiji caught his lips for another moment. “I love you,” he said again.

“I love you, too.”

“You look tired,” he said, “should we go to bed?”

“Can we watch something?” he suggested instead.

“Yeah, of course.”

Koutarou placed a kiss on his cheek. “You can pick.”

Keiji’s life was not easy, but with every stressful, or tiring, or shitty day, he knew that by the end of it, he would be in bed next to his favourite person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> they make me [go](https://pics.me.me/love-grip-63602554.png)
> 
> my [promo post](https://adrientheodorepercival.tumblr.com/post/625548658162696192/i-wanna-spend-every-night-with-you)
> 
> tumblrs  
> etherealparrish (main)  
> ohmyhoneybun (lovecore/mlm)  
> historicalsgnificance (dark academia/studyblr)  
> adrientheodorepercival (writeblr)


End file.
